truth
by UnknownEntity96
Summary: Kenny, Dan and Devlin go to the past not knowing how to get back they meet three familiar faces, But can they even help or will the help come in the form of someone they don't relise they have a conection to. Rated T Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

Okay i've decided that I'm going to write more of this when i have finished editing it so it is more consistent Unfortunently I haven't totally finished the next chappy or editing the others...cut me some slack okay no reveiws no me writing.

Kimmi: Why can't I be in it.

ME: 'cause your not alive.

Kimmi: Oh... i better be

**I own nothing related to Ben 10 not even Dan or Kimmi just kidding i do own them hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Kenny was sleeping at Gwen and Kevin's again on Devlins sofa in his room tossing and turning so much he ended up making a loud thud on the floor when he fell, waking up Gwen, Kevin, Dan and Devlin. They all came running to see what had happened.

"Oh" Gwen stared.

"Kenny you idiot" Kevin finished for her.

"Did you have that dream again" Dan said more of like a statement.

"Yeah so" Kenny said get of the floor "it's not like any one cares"

"Yeah you're right no one cares" The Liven twins exclaimed "bye" They left and so did Kevin but Gwen stayed and looked at Kenny.

"What are these dream's like?" Gwen asked

"Oh" Kenny said startled "you know"

"No I don't know" Gwen pointed out

"Oh well" Kenny was amazed that someone wanted to know so he went on "At first I'm at my house and I'm having a good time with my dad and some woman" Kenny stopped when he saw Gwen in tears.

"Is the woman clear in your dreams?" Gwen asked though her tears, wanting to know if he could remember.

"No she's a blur but she had Black hair like the dead of night, brown eyes as deep and inviting as chocolate and dark but light skin like and Asian."

"What else happens in your dreams" Gwen asked dabbing her eyes with her hands.

"Well then the scene totally changes, you dad and uncle Kev are there and some other people, little kids screaming and running and the rooms heating up and the woman screams and it all goes dark and suddenly a light comes and the kids are lying motionless but the woman is in my dads arms bleeding and not moving." Kenny was breathing so fast and heavy it felt like his heart was going to come out of his chest he couldn't go on and Gwen realized that and didn't ask for any more.

Gwen looked at Kenny and walked over to him to give him a hug she held on tight to him until his breath went back to normal. He then said that she could go, when she got to the door way she looked back at him sleeping on the sofa she smiled then and walked back to her room.

_In Gwen and Kevin's room _

Gwen came in to the room and climbed in to bed next to Kevin who was still awake sitting up in the bed.

"I'm worried about Kenny" Gwen said turning to Kevin.

"So he's Ben's kid"

"Yes I know but his dreams are…" Gwen said while climbing in to bed.

"Are nothing but dreams made up in his head" Kevin interrupted. Gwen crossed her arms "His dreams are about the death of his mother on his birthday Kevin "Gwen couldn't finish the sentence because she was crying so Kevin comforted her and they fell asleep in each other's' arms.

It was the next day and everyone was sitting on a sofa watching TV when Ben came bursting in to the room with Kai. "Okay I'm here" Ben said sitting on an armchair Kai sitting on the arm "what do we need to talk about."

"Your son's dreams" Gwen stood up and walked over to Kenny "There… well important."

"No there not he just wants attention like always" Ben stated confidently.

"Ben" Kevin said to get to the point "There about the day she …"

Ben stood and ran to Kevin knocking him of the sofa "Don't you dare say it" Ben was serious Gwen was shocked so she pulled Ben off Kevin.

"You know she mattered to all of us not just you Ben" Gwen had tears in her eyes again she let go of Ben.

"Yeah so she died in my arms not yours" Tears were traveling down Bens' face "She died because of me" His voice was a whisper. Gwen pulled him in to a hug and Kevin patted him on the back. He was finally breaking down crying he kept saying that he was sorry Gwen knew who he was saying sorry too. "Look Kenny and Dan the great Ben ten is crying heaps" Devlin whispered Kenny and Dan laughed a little.

"Ben she wasn't that important" Kai said getting off the arm of the seat and walking toward the two crying people. "I mean come on it was just…" Kai could finish because Gwen slapped her.

"Never say her name Kai" Gwen half yelled half spoke "You don't know anything about how much we cared for her."

"Well she was evil I mean she took Ben away from me and she was stringing him along like she cared for him"

"She did care for me" Ben stopped crying and stood up.

"Then why did she die"

"To save every one it was either her and the kids or the world" Ben shouted in Kais face. Kenny stood up "Ok I'm confused"

"Yeah so are we" the twins chorused.

"Mum will you please tell me?" Kenny asked

"You had sisters" Ben answered running out the door. When he left Gwen and Kevin got up to go where he was heading with the kids.

Gwen, Kevin and the kids arrived at a graveyard it was still creepy even with the sun out. Gwen started to get tears in her eyes again and Kevin said that he had something in his eyes. They walked on until they saw a lone figure kneeling near a grave talking quietly to it Gwen and Kevin slowly walked over to the grave. When they got there they knelt down next to the figure, and talked to the figure. The kids just looked at each other and then at the grave.

"The grave is actually nice looking" Devlin broke the silence

"It's a grave that's gray" Kenny yelled in his ear but the truth was it was the best one in the graveyard. It was the brightest and cleanest it wasn't the biggest or the smallest it was a good size it stood out form the others by the amount of flowers on it. It looked like the grave had been put down today not 14 years ago the only way you could tell it was old by the photo in fort of the grave it was to small for Dan Devlin and Kenny to see so they just left the parents to cry and headed home.(well Gwen and Kevin's house for Kenny)

* * *

Please review

Devlin and Kenny: NO! don't please we don't want KImmi (on there hands and Knees)

Dan: THey will review and Kimmi will live and she will kick your butts now

Me: give some of the ending away why don't ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenny: yay 2nd chapter

Devlin: so we still got the rest of the abuse to go

Kenny & Devlin: she don't own a thing she owns the plot.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Kenny Dan and Devlin were back at the house waiting for their parents to come back so that they could have a talk with them.

"Oh where are they?" Dan was pacing around the room.

"They'll be back soon" Devlin was trying to comfort everyone because Dan was pacing and Kenny was screaming in his sleep again. Just then it started to get really hot in the house like it was being cooked. Devlin and Dan were shaking Kenny to wake him with full force. When Kenny did wake up the house stopped cooking and went cool. Gwen came rushing in to the house with people shouting behind her she stopped and looked at the kids and smiled at them.

"You lot are going to the past" she said quickly chanting a spell the kids looked at each other confused about what was going on when she finished a swirling Vortex of colours opened and started pulling the kids in to it at the same time the door opened and in the door way was a angry Ben and a mad Kevin. A terrified scream from all three of the kids came as they disappeared in to the swirling vortex against there will.

_In the vortex _

Colours from your imagination could be seen but no one looked as they screamed and hung on to each other. The further they went in to the Vortex the smaller it got soon they where hearing a voice familiar to them.

_In the future_

"You sent your own kids to the past" Kevin was pacing and shaking his head as Gwen looked pleased with her self.

"You only said that I couldn't go" Gwen stood up "And they are smart kids they will know why I sent them as soon as they meet us"

"How old will we be and where will we meet them?" Ben questioned.

"I think if I did it right we will be 16 and inside the garage Kevin used to work in"

_The present time _

The vortex opened and the kids came falling out on to a cold hard surface as they fall they let go of each other. They looked at where they were and tried to get up but stopped when they saw a young Kevin's face.

"I hate your mum" Was the only thing said before Kenny Dan and Devlin fainted, whacking their heads on the floor.

* * *

Me: What do they mean abuse? Why was the room heating up as Kenny slept? What happened at the graveyard that made Gwen do that?

Shall be answered if you review.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben: yay chappy 3 I still don't like them for the interupsion.

Devlin: well 

Me: I don't own anything but the plot and Dan.

* * *

Chapter 3:

When they finally woke they were still on the ground and they heard voices' talking the first one to get up was Devlin, Then Kenny and Dan just sat up.

"Ah…Hi don't forget about us" Devlin said waving his hand the voices stopped talking and looked at them. The three kids could recognize three of the people but not the other one.

"Wow they look like you guys" the one that they didn't recognize said.

"Who are you lot?" The one that they recognized as Ben said.

"Tell us who you are first and what you were doing before coming here or die" Dan threatened and pointed to the black haired male

"I'm Kevin Ethan Levin "Kevin said he was wearing a Black button up shirt over a white vest, Blue jeans and black shoes. "And I was fixing up a car" Devlin then pointed to the brown haired male.

"I'm Benjamin Kirby Tennyson but call me Ben and I was-"Ben was interrupted by Kevin saying "Or benji, lover boy or Benny boy". "Shut up and I was on a date with Julie" Ben was wearing a black hat, white top with a guitar pattern on it, a green tie, Black knee ripped jeans and green converses. Kenny pointed to the black haired female.

"I'm Juliet Amelia Yamamoto" Julie was wearing a satrapy white top over a short sleeved black top, Dark blue skinny jeans and pink converses. "And I was on a date with Ben" When she finished all three Kids pointed to the Fire red haired girl.

"I'm Gwendolyn Tennyson but everyone calls me Gwen" Gwen was wearing a blue tight fitting top Black jeggings and some trainers. "And I was at home doing homework. So now tell us who you lot are."

"Devlin you go first" Dan and Kenny said at the same time pushing Devlin to the front of them.

"Okay I will babies." He said looking at them. "I'm Devlin John Levin" Devlin was wearing a gray hoodie over a long sleeved black top, Boy shorts to the knees Black with white lines and black converses. His hair was black with little bits of blue and his hair was tied in a ponytail and the sides were shaved his eyes were a dark brown almost black. When he was finished he pulled Dan towards him.

"Danielle Rose Levin but everyone calls me Dan" She waved to them. Dan was wearing Knee length boy shorts Brown, a blue top with a white bat and the word Sucker on it and Blue converses. Her hair was dark red with fire red and black strikes at shoulder length in her hair has a small plait on the left side mixing the three colours in her together and her eyes were light brown near her pupils hazel after that and then a dark green. Then she looked behind her Kenny was gone it was like he was there and then poof he disappeared. Dan turned back round to face everybody when she got the shock of her live Kenny was behind her with a great big cheesy grin on his face. When Dan finally composed herself she asked simply "Why are you smiling?"

"'Cause" Kenny shrugged and turned round to face Ben and the gang "Kenneth Antonio Tennyson Kenny for short or shorty for Dan" Kenny was wearing Dark green baggy trousers, black converses and white top with love me hate me written in blood red on it. He had lively Green eyes and dark brown hair his bangs were just covering the tops of his eyes. Every one looked at them like they were crazy then all three kids said "We're your children" after that all of the parents and Julie laughed and then fainted.

* * *

Kenny: I knew we shouldn't of said that.

Dan: tough we did

Kevin: yeah that hurt

Ben: Review or I'll set rath on you *flesh of green*

Echo Echo:Aw man


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 yay okay after this it will be awhile until the next chappy. I have no ideas who to continue.

* * *

Chapter 4:

After a while Ben, Gwen and Kevin woke. "What time is it?" Gwen asked holding her head.

"It's really late the other one left 10 minuets ago I think" Kenny answered helping Gwen up.

"So Julie's safe" Ben said innocently the three Kids nodded "well I think we should get some sleep"

"Why Tennyson and where are they going to sleep?" Kevin asked pointing to the kids.

"Because I'm sleepy and we're all sleeping here" and with that Ben opened the garage door and drove his car in. And fall asleep. Gwen and Kevin went in to the building and slept there Dan and Devlin went in to Kevin's car and Kenny found some seats and slept on them.

In Kenny's dream.

_The room was dark and hard to see it felt small because Kenny could feel both walls he used them to help him move thou the room as he went the room became brighter and the walls were coming to a stop there was a door nothing really special it was old and make of weak wood he was scared but something drew him to it he had to open it his hand was moving to the handle when the door suddenly changed in to a door he had never opened out of fear it was his own front door and it was sliding open slowly Kenny wanted to open it but was to scared it only got worse when a voice came it was angry and coming closer. It was calling for him, it was Ben's voice Kenny quickly reached for the door to open it faster and get thought but it wouldn't move any faster the gap it had made was small so Kenny squished thought it and started running fearing for his live. But Ben was faster and court up grabbed him by the neck, smacked him up against a wall and started to punch him, He let go of him and Kenny fell to the floor gasping for air, Ben grabbed him again and got a knife the knife moved slowly going towards his neck Kenny stopped breathing and closed his eyes. _

Kenny woke up gasping for air and sweating his eyes quickly scanned the room looking for his dad but the only person there was the younger version of his dad. Kenny knew that this Ben wouldn't hurt him but it scared him to know how different he is in the future. Kenny slowly drifted back to sleep not dreaming or thinking.

It was morning when Kenny woke up again and this time to the view of Ben making out with Julie.

"Do you two mind?" Kenny asked.

"We thought you were sleeping" Julie said innocently Kenny just rolled his eyes and went to find Gwen.

"We need to find out what you three can do?" Gwen said as Kenny walked in "So stand up and show us" she ordered as Ben and Julie entered the room. Kenny and Dan looked at each other and then at Devlin and give him great big wide smiles so he got up and Kenny sat down.

"Well I've basically got Kevin's" Devlin said as he went to touch the floor coating himself with the concrete. Kevin was quite impressed at this and did a little dance in his head. Devlin decoated himself as Dan was getting ready to show her power there was an explosion. As no one was expecting it they all fell to the floor, They all looked to see who it was "Have you never heard of a doorbell" Kenny and Ben said at the same time and looked at each other. Everyone stood up and looked straight up at Vilgax Ben made Julie stay out of the fight and Ben, Gwen and Kevin went to attack Vilgax. The kids just stayed on the ground watching their parents fight Vilgax, for about 5 seconds Julie tried to stop them but they were too fast Ben was in his big chill from freezing Vilgax when a pink mana bubble formed around Vilgax concealing him. Ben, Gwen and Kevin looked in amazement as Kenny froze the Bubble and Devlin covered in stone shattered it defeating Vilgax before they could say . Julie came out of her hiding place and went to them mouth open like everyone else. "I think we should go to Grandpa Max" Ben slowly said so they did Ben, Julie and Dan in Ben's car and Gwen, Kevin, Devlin and Kenny in Kevin's.

* * *

Gwen: like she said up there she has-

Kevin: no brain

Me: Meany I can kill you,you know

Gwen: back to the issue feel free to read her other fics and review.

Kevin: I know where you live


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I've wrote it and it looks good.

* * *

Chapter 5:

In the future

Ben was pacing around the room thinking of a way to get hold of Kenny in the past before he did anything stupid but he also want Kenny to stay so that he could change the future so that no one had to die in the horrible accident.

"Why Gwen why?" Ben asked her.

"Because you-"Gwen couldn't finish

"He hates me, He'll kill me."

Back in the past

The car journey was quite in Ben's car, Dan didn't really know what to say and when Julie asked her a question she gave short answers. In Kevin's car however was loud Gwen turned to look at them. "So Ben might be your dad so-"

"What do you mean might be my dad, I don't forget faces like his and his scares me" Kenny said.

"What do you mean scares you?" Kevin asked from the driver's seat.

"It means that" Kenny looked at Devlin who mouthed stop. There was a silence for a while until Kenny asked "Why are we going to Max?"

"So we definitely know that you are our children." Gwen said it like it happened every day. Soon they came to the plumber's base. They all went in to it.

"Grandpa Max hello any one here" Ben shouted. They reached a machine in the hospital wing.

"Why can't you just test us?" Devlin asked looking at the three parents and friend.

"We're not qualified" Gwen answered. The three future teens looked at each other. After a while of waiting they all saw that it was getting late and decided to go to sleep. Everyone walked over to some of the beds but Kenny leant backwards to lean on the computer slightly. Ben saw that Kenny hadn't moved and looked to Julie.

"Go Ben find out what's wrong" Ben didn't move so Julie pushed him towards Kenny nearly making him fall in to him. Kenny and Ben both looked at her retreating back. Ben moved so that he was closer to Kenny and leant backwards.

"She strong, despite her small size."

"Really she does look weak"

"What's up?"

"The floor" Ben laughed and so did Kenny.

"Hey you've got braces" Ben couldn't help but notice the green and sliver metal in Kenny's mouth.

"Yeah…you're the reason I've got them." Ben raised an eyebrow. "Your second wife my mom punched me in the gob."

"Second wife" Ben said in a shocked voice.

"Yeah Kai" Ben cringed at the sound of her name. "What you married her and you love her."

"Why would I?" Kenny opened his mouth but Ben kept talking, "I mean she said and I quote 'wanted to train and tame' me how could I get married to something like that, yes okay she may have changed but I can't forget something like that."

"Okay but its true" Kenny simply said and walked to the bed the left side of where Julie was sleeping. Ben stayed when he was and thought about what Kenny had said. After a while he went to Kenny's bed and pushed it closer to Julies after he did that he fell asleep next to Julie smiling.

_Kenny's dream_

_Kenny was having a peaceful dream for once. He was in a field lying on the grass in peace. When he saw someone in the distance, he ran to the person he saw the back of them. It was a woman Black hair like midnight, she was wearing dark blue jeans and the jacket his dad used to wear all the time. He looked anther height she was just taller than him so she was about 5, 8. He slowly reached out his hand to touch her just as his hand was on her shoulder she disappeared. The scene changed to white everywhere and Kenny heard "Remember I love you." He turned round and Heard it again "Trust Ben" Kenny loved how the voice sounded it was beautiful and Kenny felt like it loved him. Kenny had tears in his eyes._

He woke up and sat straight up in bed, but he didn't scream he let the tears fall from his eyes. He looked around and saw Kevin giving Gwen's neck a kiss in his sleep and Devlin kicking the bottom of his bed, Dan had somehow made herself end up sleeping width way on the bed. Then he looked at the bed right beside him his dad had his arm around Julie's waist and his face were her neck went in to her shoulder, he looked at Julie she had a small smile on her lips and the left arm was covering Ben's, the other arm was extended towards him he looked at her hand, her hand had hold of his hand he turned her arm and saw two black shooting stars. It was nearly day so he went to lie back down he faced Julie and Ben. And entwined his fingers with Julie's and fell asleep with a tiny smile on his lips.

* * *

The next chapter will take a lot of time as I want it to be as sweet and nice as this one but also rocking and funny

It's very hard to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry long wait i thought that this one should be as good as the one before.

* * *

Chapter 6:

The air in the base was quiet and peaceful until Devlin accidently kicked Dan causing her to wake up and shout.

"Ow you idot" they both turned their heads to look at Kenny who surprisingly wasn't shouting at them to shut up. He was awake but he was lying down facing Ben and Julie but that didn't surprise them it was the fact he was holding Julie's hand and he was smiling a tiny smile but a smile no less. They looked at each other and slowly walked towards Kenny. Dan gently tapped him on the shoulder he turned his head to face them and the smile grow a little bigger he let go of Julie's hand and got up of the bed, Kenny started walking to the computer and motioned for the two to follow him. He sat on the computer and Dan and Devlin sat either side of him.

"Good dream?" Dan asked, Kenny shrugged.

"Tell us we need to know so that we don't tick you off" Devlin said in a matter of fact tone. Kenny laughed a little Devlin was so impatient.

"It was a weird good" Dan did a hand motion for him to continue. "I mean that at first I was by myself, then I saw this woman she looked a bit like that Julie person, but I've just met her so, anyway she was wearing my dad's old jacket, she disappeared I heard voices end of."

"What else?" Dan was really curious now and Kenny was her cousin and something was bothering him.

"I woke up facing Dad and Julie and I was holding her hand"

"She meant when you went back to sleep"

"Fine I'll tell" Kenny took a deep breath "It was like a memory mine but I was looking at it, I was at a park it was sunny and the woman from before was there and to girls one looked about 2 and the other looked 4 oh and I was there I think, it started to rain and they left" Kenny was staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing there. But Dan could tell that it was just so no one could see him cry.

The door of the plumber's base opened and in came Manny, pierce, Alan and Helen they looked around and saw the teens on the beds waking up and the teens on the computer. Ben saw them and said to the other teens

"Time to find out about you."

"Do you really I can guess from here that because he looks exactly like you he's yours." Manny said without a single glance at Kenny. But everyone else did yes Kenny did look like Ben but right now he was literally burning with rage, Devlin began to slowly back up but Dan got closer trying to get him to calm down her hand was about to touch him, she went flying the moment she came within a centimetre to the heat. The rage went from Kenny's eyes when she screamed Devlin ran to her and looked over her. Kenny was about to go near her when Devlin shouted

"No!" he looked at Kenny "Don't come any closer you've already burnt her, do you want to kill her instead." Kenny didn't say a word, he turned round instead and bolted for the door. Two voices started to battle with each other in his head he could hear one faintly but the other was there to be heard.

_Run away, you're a cold blooded killer_

_Don't run_

* * *

**Okay I have decided that if I don't get more reviews I won't update this until I get some more**

**I don't care if it's to tell me you hate it tell why and how to improve and I will.**


	7. Chapter 7

Long wait but now you get two chapters :)

I own nothing but Dan

* * *

Chapter 7

Dan was on a bed she was alright she had just had a few bad burns on her hand. They didn't even hurt anymore. Well she kept say they didn't.

"We have to find him" Dan said while getting off the bed, Devlin stopped her "What and let him hurt you again no way sis." Dan was having any of it, she grabbed Devlin's hand and pulled it off her, she winced slightly and looked in to his eyes "Three things, one remember what happened last time he ran away, two he's your best friend ever in the whole wide galaxy, Might I add and three I'm older." And with that she turned round and started walking out the base. Everyone else went and searched a section each.

Kenny kept running even though his legs hurt like hell, the pain felt nice the pain reminded him of how Kai would teach him a lesson now he was teaching himself. He soon realised that he was in Bellwood. He looked around in amazement it looked so different he opened his eyes for the first time in his life and saw the world for a short time, he didn't realise that he was standing in the middle of the road and a car crash in to him.

He went flying in to the air, he hit the rough surface of the tarmac he tried to get up but his side hurt too much he hit the ground and felt his top get wet with his blood, His eyes slowly closed he saw the woman walk up to him she looked beautiful, darkness washed over him.

(I was going to stop here but it's too short so deal with it… Please)

Kenny's mind and P.O.V

Great dreamland again what this time I heard a scream from behind me so I turned around slowly, when I had fully turned I saw me then I saw someone come up towards the other me, dream me again it was me as a girl… Kind of. I'll tell you what the other me the paradox me let's call him dream me. Okay off track where was, I oh yeah Smoothie… Well I'm going to tell you about dream me he looked like me same dark tanned skin same dark brown hair but there was a strip in the middle that was bright green and I, He, I…It had its hair in a Mohawk style only the green bit looked cool actually.

The girl well obviously she was a girl. Had long hair it stopped at her shoulder blades, it was dark brown at the back until you could see the front then all of it looked light brown if you looked at her face on, her bangs were pushed to the side and sticking out slightly she obviously did that with hair gel. She had the same coloured eyes as me and a smirk it looked familiar. She had pale skin it looked like snow with her standing next to the very tanned me and the black from her top which said 'I'm one of the Guys but I'm a Girl' In bright orange, and white Skinny jeans they were ripped at random places, and on her feet she had black converses on.

I extended my arm to touch her it was painful, she was ice cold. After I touched her they both disappeared the dream me turned in fire and the girl turned in to ice then water and they both floated away. The whole place around me changed it wasn't white, it changed so that I was standing in a living room it looked familiar, I was soon dragged to attention when I heard a piercing scream it was a woman she was on the floor bleeding I went towards and knelt, she was the woman from before I looked around and saw the younger me and the two girls on the floor unconscious and my dad. But he had Blood red eyes and shocking white hair he walk swiftly to the woman and picked her up by her by her hair and pushed her to the wall, he whispered something, Then flames come from somewhere.

Someone was screaming "Kenny, Kenny wake up" I was ripped from the scene I opened my eyes but I saw nothing, I trying to open my mouth to south their worry for me but I coughed up blood I could feel it trickling down my cheek in to the blood below me.

And Darkness came again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed


	8. Chapter 8

Kenny is a little emotional in this one

* * *

Chapter 8

It was silent, there was no movement. Kenny was in the middle of a street, the one his Grandparents lived at, except no old people where there it was just him and the houses. Then a flash of light came from far away, Kenny ran towards it at full speed.

"Ah young Kenneth, A little early" It was a strange guy in a lab coat.

"What… who are you?" Kenny was too puzzled to say anything else.

"Kenneth you know me." He looked to the side as if in thought "Professor Paradox and we're going to see your past and your 16 year old father's future." As he said this he took out a pocket watch and transported them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kenny landed with a thud on to grass. He looked around and saw that the professor had disappeared and that he was in a graveyard, he got up slowly and saw the back of his dad hunched over three gravestones crying. Kenny slowly walked over to him, he held out one of his arms and saw himself, well the 2 year old looked like him except the little boy had a green strip in the middle of his head, he was also crying. The little boy was crying more for one grave then the others. Kenny slowly went over to the young boy and looked at the grave he was at.

He looked at the name, he looked at the next one and the one next to that one and ran, just ran again, it wasn't him he didn't do it, he didn't mean to do it, he didn't want the man to kill them.

He was a murderer and it should have been him, he now knew way his dad hated him, why he always shouted.

It was raining now, heavily, Kenny took shelter under a tree and cried. He held himself wishing someone would come and just let him cry in to their shoulder, and not say a word.  
Kenny lifted his head up high, walked in the rain, looked face on to the sky and screamed, screamed until he had no more breath, he'd hunch down and gather his breath, and stand tall again and let out another scream. This happened until Kenny could scream no more, and broke down tears streaming down his cheeks, he kneeled on the floor and punched the ground until his knuckles bled.

Only then did he notice that it was no longer raining, he was no longer in the graveyard, he was alone, blood dripping down his back staining the grass beneath him.  
He sat up and bought his knees to him trying to bring himself some comfort. Tears still streaming down his cheeks, he screamed again to the nothing above him. It echoed around him. For the first time he wanted his dad to hold him and say anything to cheer him up, to make him smile, to say their coming home.

He knew what grave they were looking at before, he knew what it meant to him, and he just didn't have a clue what the hell anything meant.

* * *

Short but sweet  
I own nowt.  
New promise No Reviews no more updates on here only on titanic-will-live .deviantart .com/(without spaces and with the http)


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing just the plot.

* * *

Gwen was starting to wish she hadn't sent the kids in to the past, they didn't have anything to do with it really, and they could either make the future worst or better.  
She didn't know why she was here again after 14 years, why was _she_ going to see him again after 14 years of not even thinking of the monster that not only broke her family, but his as well as hers. At the trail he looked arrogant, not a tear in his eye, she wanted to punch the smirk off his face then.

She was at the door for the meeting to see him, she took a deep breath and walked inside. She had to take a double take when she saw him, his white hair was slightly grey, his blood red eyes were dull and he looked skinny. She sat down the opposite to him.

"See I told you that you would visit, although I thought you would have been here sooner." Albedo looked down but didn't smirk as she had seen him do so many times before.

"It hurt to remember, when I think of you she comes in to my mind and I break." Gwen's voice was uneven. "You look like you have finally seen what _you_ did"

"I'm still me, I still don't care about her I'm-"

"No you can't say that not when it's obvious you do care." Gwen interrupted Albedo "So tell me why you did it and no bullshit"

"I told you why at the trail." Albedo said nonchalantly. Gwen couldn't take it and grabbed Albedo by the collar of his shirt.

"Look Albedo, I know that you loved her and that you two had a child and thanks to you they both died now tell me why" Gwen's anodie voice had begun to leak in to her normal voice. She let Albedo go.

"I told you the truth at the trail." Albedo stood up hands on the table. Gwen stood up to.

"No you didn't, you said you killed her for the fun of it."

"Yes and that is the truth, you idiot"

"No it isn't, and I'm not leaving until you tell me the truth"

"Why would I tell you the Truth when you clearly think you already know it?"

"I do know it I just want you to admit it."

"Tell me why you think I killed her"

"Because she was one of the two things tying you to earth." Albedo walked away from the table to the wall and put his hands on it. "Because she loved you and said there was good in you and that was her downfall." Gwen started to cry silently. "Because you're a monster that will never feel sympathy" Albedo balled his fists tears had escaped his eyes he suddenly turned to Gwen rage in his eyes and shouted.

"I didn't kill her I never would, I'm protecting the person that did, because I love her that much, if that makes me a monster then so be it, I don't want to feel sympathy because it reminds me of her and the fact that I'm alive while she is dead, at least you got to say good bye to her face, I had say sorry to the ground, I'm the one that has to be in the null void and I have to live with the fact that the last thing I did to her was hold my hand to her throat and have my daughter watch."

Gwen was stunned she sat down to try and process what Albedo had just admitted to her, She slowly got up and walked to him to try and hug him he just pushed her away. She suddenly regretted not visiting him or at the very least inviting him to their funeral, he looked like an even more broken copy of her cousin. Gwen knew that she shouldn't ask but even in saddens she was curious "So who?"

"So who what?" Albedo was faking stupidity.

"Albedo who really killed her?" Gwen looked at the floor tears fell gracefully down her face.

"It's… I can't do it I can't tell, she had to bring out the good in me." He said this more to the ceiling then to Gwen.

"Please tell me" Albedo looked at Gwen and their eyes locked on to each other "I want to kill the bastard that did it."

Albedo laughed and pulled a sleeve up showing burns and scars he obviously did by self-harming, "The person that burns you when you attack someone he loves"

* * *

I've offically decided that I don't care about reviews that much I'll keep posting but it's nice to know what people think.

But it will take me a while to upload more for this as I kinda got nothing in my head for it. Review. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey I'm back and still owning nothing but the plot wait I own two new things the wierd creepy guy and the demonic galvans. :D

* * *

Chapter 10

Kenny was swimming in a lake of darkness, images flashed pass him he was still thinking of the last one to notice them, he was trying to piece together what they meant, he didn't know that in order to understand he had to let go.

Kenny couldn't though he had to at least know who the woman was and what the connection was to him. He stopped moving and ran a hand through his hair.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A man in the shadow of this realm looked on smiling the whites of his teeth glistering. "Mustn't let him find out, but it's too much fun torturing him with forgotten memories." He was alone but spoke like he was speaking to someone. A clouded memory flew past his face and he caught it within his hand, his smile grew.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kenny was suddenly dragged in to a memory he had long since forgotten, His dad was in hospital he remembered the pain of seeing him hooked up to the machines, he was dragged back to the body of that memory.

He was sat on the chair next to his dad's bed holding his hand, speaking to him telling him everything, how he got hot flashes and how he thought that he had created fire within his hands.

"Dad, it's nice when you listen to me, I've just one more thing to tell you…You aren't allowed to die, why, well that's a good question but it's 'cause I still-" Kai came busting in to the room and instantly rounded on Kenny.

"You did this, you" she said the words with disgust "how dare you be in here what right do you have."

Kenny stood up eyes blazing with anger who did she think she was "Me what is your right I'm related thought blood I'm his son, your just some slag he picked up of the street he doesn't even love and you don't him, so get out, get out now." Kai slapped him hard enough to send him to the floor, Kenny felt the blood in his mouth.

"You may be his son but because of you he is like the man he is today, _you _ruined his life, you selfish boy." Before anything could happen Kenny woke out of the memory and into the blackness of his conciseness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Julie was sitting on Ben who was sat on the chair next to Kenny's Bed, he fell asleep she found it funny how they both slept in the same way. She was just about to close her eyes when Kenny started to stir, violently, Julie leant forward to feel his head, he felt too warm to her, she ran out the room to call for someone.

Kenny sat up and screamed tears coming down his face, flames were licking at his skin, Julie ran back to him, but Ben held her away from him, Julie was kicking and biting Ben to get him to her go.

"Ben please he's in pain"

"Julie I'm not having you in danger so go" Julie looked at Ben tears coming down her face, everyone was there behind them. Gwen gasped and held tightly on to Kevin's arm, Devlin shielded Danni from the view, and the others just crowed the doorway.

"I need to save him" When Ben still didn't let her go she kicked his knee, he let her go and Julie ran to Kenny, "Kenny I'm here and I won't leave you." Kenny stopped screaming and flames were absorbed in to his skin, and he grabbed Julie tightly hugging her like she would disappear, Julie hugged back closing her eyes and thinking how much he felt like hers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ben stood there crouched slightly looking at Julie and his son, Julie looked like a mother hugging her scared 4 year old. He felt Gwen and Kevin move to stand next to him. "He's a pyronite, isn't he." It wasn't a question but Gwen and Kevin nodded.

"They look like mother and son" Gwen spoke what was on her mind Kevin reached Behind her and took her hand. Ben walked forward slightly, Julie and Kenny broke apart. Julie sat on the bed.

"Did you know you he wouldn't hurt you?" Ben asked Julie walking closer to her.

"No I just trusted him" Julie held out her hand and Ben took it, she smiled as if proving a point.

"But you don't know him." Ben stopped walking "I have a name" Kenny whispered quietly

"Kenny just seemed like he needed a hug" She shrugged, Kenny looked up at her he wondered if she had read his mind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Albedo was down town he was told to come to get his revenge on Ben Tennyson, the note looked important and from a high authority. All he had to do was take Tennyson's mate.

He had seen her leave the plumbers base and walk in the direction of her home, unfortunately for him she met up with some friends, and they were currently shopping, he was sat at the entrance of the shop banging his head against the wall. A thought struck him, he quickly went to a wig shop and got contacts and changed his jacket.

Julie came out of the shop when one of her friends noticed Ben outside the shop. "Ben what are doing here?" She only came out of the plumbers hospital because he said he wouldn't leave. And her friends wanted him to join them.

"I was relived of watch by Max" Albedo hoped that he was convincing her.

"Oh well do you want to join me or help me to get rid of my friends." She smiled at him and he obelised by saying to her friends that he wanted private time with her.

She held tightly on to his hand and he held just as tightly, the walk to her house was nice they didn't talk and she didn't try to kiss him, she was indeed a weird human female.

"May I come in?" Albedo asked when she opened the door, she nodded and led him to her room, he was surprized to see many books beyond the reach of average human intelligence.

"Ben you always looked amazed at the books." She laughed, Albedo looked at her.

"Well I can't believe you understand them." She shrugged "I don't understand one book about the ermm… the Galvan's." Julie picked up the one next to Albedo and sat on her bed Albedo joined her.

"Which bit do you not understand?" He had his arm round her waist, his mouth near her neck, he could feel her blood pumping round her body.

"The bit that says that there are two types of Galvan's one the better known and a second that has bloodlust." Julie turned her head and saw Ben looking at her neck "Ben are you okay?"

"Of course I am now lie down I won't hurt you." When Julie didn't move near to Albedo, he whispered into her ear "I want to show you" Julie smiled and allowed him to help lower her. Albedo was on top of her lowering his head to the crock of her neck. "This is how they get their prey." He bit down on the part of her neck that connected her shoulder and neck, hard enough to break to her skin and scar her.

Julie felt lightheaded she looked up and saw Ben take of a wig and contacts, she tried to hit him but her arms felt too heavy. Her vision went and darkness took over it, she smelt Albedo and then nothing, she heard Albedo speak in a low whisper near her ear "You won't be seeing anyone but me for a while." Then a faint buzz replaced the sounds of the world, she whispered in to Albedos ear "They'll find me and-" Before she could finish words left her throat, the last thing she felt and tasted was Albedos tongue in her mouth and his lips on hers.

* * *

This is probally the longest chapter, and I hope my new ideas for this have smoothly come in to it.

Review or not don't care to be honest. :D


End file.
